KOF: Reglas no escritas
by John R. Branwen
Summary: Todos sabemos la amplia gama de personajes que desfilan por KOF. Sin rmbargo, para poder sobrevivir en ese ambiente, no esta de mas seguir estas reglas, no oficiales, pero si indispensables. ¿Aceptas el riesgo?
1. Chapter 1

**KOF: Reglas no escritas**

* * *

 **Summary:** Todos sabemos la amplia gama de personajes que desfilan por KOF. Sin embargo, para poder sobrevivir en ese ambiente, no esta de mas seguir estas reglas, no oficiales, pero si indispensables. ¿Aceptas el riesgo?

 **Disclaimer:** KOF no es mio, es de SNK.

* * *

1.- No hablar mal de Athena frente a Kensou.

\- Ni de Andy frente a Mai.

\- Ni de Vanessa frente a Ramon.

\- Ni de Kyo frente a Shingo.

\- Ni de Geese frente a Billy.

\- Todas las personas mencionadas pueden dejarte colgando de un poste sostenido solo por un calzon chino.

2.- En cuanto a Ash, nunca te refieras a Elisabeth como "Betty", ya sea que el se encuentre alli o no.

\- Solo el tiene el derecho de hacerlo -no te extrañe si un dia de estos te persigue una bola de fuego verde-.

3.- Nunca se te ocurra preguntar a Ash y a Elisabeth quien es mujer y quien es hombre.

\- Sabemos que no es facil determinar eso, pero no obtendras una buena respuesta.

4.- Tampoco cuestiones a voz abierta la inclinacion sexual de ellos, ni la de Benimaru.

\- Todos tienen libertad de lucir como mas les guste... aunque en veces luzcan de muy peculiares maneras.

5.- Nunca hables con los siguientes personajes en cuanto a la cuestion de sus padres o madres:

\- Iori Yagami

\- Leona Heidern

\- Adelheid Bernstein

\- Rock Howard

\- K'

\- Whip

\- Duo Lon

\- Tan solo por mencionar algunos.

\- Cualquiera de ellos te pateara el trasero... si es que te va bien.

6.- No hables bien de Kyo frente a Iori... sabes como se pone el tipo -y si no preguntale a Shingo-.

7.- Tampoco hables bien de Iori frente a Kyo, Billy, Eiji, Geese, K', Ash, Heidern, Seth... mejor, simplemente no hables de Yagami.

8.- Benimaru no es una bateria andante. Deja de pedirle que cargue tu celular o tu IPhone.

\- Y en dado caso que lo hiciera, te lo podria sobrecargar. No nos hacemos responsables de daños en aparatos tecnologicos.

9.- Daimon no es el culpable de cada terremoto que existe.

\- Deja de acusarlo de lo que ocurre en otros lados.

10.- No porque los Ikaris sean mercenarios significa que vas a llegar con una jugosa suma de dinero y vas a tratar de comprarlos al mas puro estilo del Chelsea o el Manchester City.

\- No son de ese tipo de mercenarios.

11.- Tampoco te pases de listo y quieras comprar a Terry con una hamburguesa, papas fritas y un refresco de 16 oz.

\- Lamentamos decirte que ya se cotiza mas caro.

12.- Nunca se les ocurra preguntar porque copiaron diferentes movimientos:

\- Kyo, de Saisyu

\- Leona, del Comandante

\- Los hermanos Kim, de su padre

\- Adelheid, de Rugal

\- Rock, de Geese

\- Los Sakazaki -y Robert- de Takuma

\- Usaran esas tecnicas para que no vuelvas a abrir la boca.

13.- Si quieres que Takuma sea tu version del "señor Miyagi", va a ser mucho mas dificil que lo mostrado por Hollywood. No es recomendado.

14.- El ave de Nakoruru no se usa como paloma mensajera.

15.- No llamar a la perrera solo porque el perro de Mary te orino los zapatos. Ella lo ama como al hijo que nunca quiere tener.

16.- No te burles de gente como Kasumi que no puede hablar ingles.

\- Ni de gente como Terry por no poder hablar japones.

\- Pueden tomar venganza de forma muy seria.

17.- No lleves al maestro Chin a internarlo a un asilo.

\- Ni un grupo de Alcoholicos Anonimos.

\- Asi como lo ves, aun sabe lo que hace.

18.- Prohibido organizar un concurso de comida entre Kensou y Xiangfei.

\- La ultima vez que ocurrio eso South Town estuvo sin comida durante una semana.

19.- No hables maravillas del torneo enfrente de K'.

\- Agradece que esta aqui porque tampoco le dan ganas de trabajar para conseguir dinero, no aumentes su mal humor.

20.- Ni te pongas a hablar de las ironias de la vida con Iori.

\- Ya tiene mas que suficiente con el hecho de que odie la violencia -y miren de quien hablamos-.

21.- Nunca llames a K' "clon defectuoso".

\- Ni a Kula "Elsa"

\- Ni a Maxima "Max Steel"

\- Ni a Whip "La jefa del BDSM"

\- No nos hacemos responsables de las consecuencias.

22.- No le muestres a ellos/as las siguientes peliculas/series/animes:

\- Iori: Death Note

\- Terry: Candy Candy

\- Andy: Toy Story

\- Kula: Frozen

\- K'/Whip/Maxima: Evangelion

\- Elisabeth: Volver al futuro

\- Chizuru: Cualquiera relacionada con gemelas

\- En el caso de ellos, les despertara un lado algo emo, y no queremos que reaccionen asi.

23.- Tambien esta prohibido mostrar a estos personajes estas otras peliculas/series/animes:

\- Andy/Mai/Eiji: Ninja Turtles. Se molestaran con todas las inexactitudes mostradas con respecto al verdadero ninja.

\- Todos los Kyokugen: Karate Kid. Diran que eso lo hacian cuando eran principiantes, y en su afan de demostrarlo, terminaran todos lesionados.

\- Todos los de origen latino/los Kane: Super Campeones. El porque, sencillo: los latinos armaran un juego de futbol y el par de hermanitos ingleses -tanto Billy como Lilly- se convertiran en hooligans al mejor estilo de los del Liverpool. Ya se imaginaran que desastre puede ocurrir.

24.- Nunca veas junto con Terry un partido de NFL, Grandes Ligas o de futbol de la seleccion norteamericana.

\- Puede ser demasiado escandaloso y adquirir el ego tipico de un gringo.

25.- Si Ramon te ofrece un dulce, aceptalo, pero no lo pruebes.

\- Todos los dulces que tiene son muy picantes para cualquiera que no sea mexicano.

\- No preguntes como es que existen dulces picantes, solo existen.

26.- Nunca toques el tema de "pretendientes para su hermana" frente a los siguientes personajes:

\- Ryo Sakazaki

\- Billy Kane

\- K'

\- Adelheid Bernstein

\- Habra diferentes reacciones por parte de cada quien, pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

27.- Los personajes que usan fuego no son una alternativa al microondas.

\- Deja de usarlos para calentar las sopas instantaneas.

28.- Ni Kula es un refrigerador automatico.

\- No la uses para tener una lata de refresco bien fria.

29.- Favor de no robar la ropa de Mai, Andy o cualquier personaje con movimientos ninjas para hacer un cosplay estilo Naruto. Mejor haz tus propios cosplays.

30.- Tambien, no se vale usar el pretexto de que "tiene muchos cambios de ropa" para robar uno de los de Athena para... cualquier clase de perversiones.

\- Por favor, ni Kensou hace eso.

31.- Nunca te burles de una peleadora "mas plana que una tabla".

\- Tal vez si lo sean, pero te podran romper muy bien la cara.

\- Y para eso no se necesitan bubis.

32.- No le pidas a Chizuru que cree una copia tuya con su poder del espejo para que haga lo que tu no quieres.

\- Ni con mucho dinero en la mano, las vas a convencer.

\- Ademas, la ultima vez que alguien decidio clonar a alguien, se le subieron los humos e intento proclamarse un dios. Y aun sufrimos las consecuencias.

33.- Nunca te burles de alguien "muerto", no sabes cuando puedan volver.

\- Si no mira a Mature y Vice.

34.- Nunca te pares frente al comandante Heidern y se te ocurra decir "Argh" como un pirata.

\- No le causara gracia que le recuerden el porque usa ese parche.

35.- Y si de plano eres un idiota incorregible, ve, llevate un pedazo de carne muy grande, y pidele a Yamazaki que lo rebane con su cuchillo.

\- Con suerte, recogeremos tus visceras.

* * *

 **Si tienen algunos puntos mas, los escucho, voy a dejar esto disponible para incluirlos aqui. A ver que tonterias se nos ocurren.**

 **Se vale de todo, desde humor simple hasta humor negro.**

 **Los escucho, saludos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**KOF: Reglas no escritas**

* * *

 **Summary:** Todos sabemos la amplia gama de personajes que desfilan por KOF. Sin embargo, para poder sobrevivir en ese ambiente, no esta de mas seguir estas reglas, no oficiales, pero si indispensables. ¿Aceptas el riesgo?

 **Disclaimer:** KOF no es mio, es de SNK.

* * *

36.- Nunca hagas las siguientes comparaciones:

\- Athena, con Miku

\- Iori, con Light

\- Ralf y Clark, con Mario y Luigi

\- Billy, con Donatello o Miguel Angel

\- Ryo, con Ryu

\- Robert, con Ken

\- Takuma, con Gouken

\- Andy, con Naruto

\- Jenet, con Nami u otra de One Piece

\- Entre otros.

37.- Prohibido dejar que los de origen japones -y los Kane- conduzcan un auto en South Town.

\- Van a querer conducir por la izquierda y provocaran todo un caos en las autopistas.

38.- Prohibido atar a Andy -si es que acaso lo logras-, darle viagra y dejarlo a disposicion de Mai para que lo viole cuantas veces quiera.

\- Te puede ir MUY mal despues de eso.

\- Si no preguntenle a Terry... no volvera a pisar el dojo Shiranui en lo que le resta de vida.

39.- No es recomendado juntarlos a todos para ver el Mundial de futbol -y mucho menos con las playeras de sus paises-.

\- Para empezar, son muchos participantes en el torneo, ¿en que lugar podrian caber todos?

\- Minimo la mitad de ellos son japoneses o norteamericanos, hay desventaja para el resto.

\- Ademas, hay quienes tienen doble nacionalidad -ejemplo: Ryo & Yuri-.

\- Y para terminar, ¿que hariamos con personajes de nacionalidad desconocida, como K', Whip y Kula?

\- Ya ni menciono las peleas que puede haber despues de un partido.

40.- No apuestes con Iori en cuanto a quien puede ligar mas mujeres en una noche... el tipo te va a aplastar, ni lo dudes.

41.- Se que es Terry y lo que quieras, pero no insistas: ese pequeño mono que esta en sus hombros lo consiguio legalmente.

\- El tipo no tendra ni donde dormir, pero si un pequeño chango con todos sus papeles.

42.- No trates de ligarte a King en su bar solo para conseguir un trago gratis.

\- A cierto maestro Kyokugen no le gustara esto.

43.- No colocar y/o distribuir volantes como si fuera una mascota perdida con una frase como esta:

\- "¿Ha visto al padre de Kasumi? Favor de llamar a Kasumi".

\- Es un humano, no un perro.

44.- No le pongas de apodo a Terry "el Benji Price" solo por la cuestion de la gorra.

\- Se lo creera, y todos sabemos que hara un solemne ridiculo.

\- En serio, el tiene lo de portero lo que tu y yo de fisico nuclear.

45.- Ni cuando veas a Iori con un cuaderno negro, le preguntes: ¿Quien es la proxima victima?

-O tratar de quitarle el cuaderno para ver si lo tapizo con el nombre de Kyo.

\- Y mucho menos: ¿Donde esta tu Misa-Misa?

\- No necesita una Death Note para darte cuello.

46.- Prohibido organizar un concurso entre Jhun y Kensou en cuanto a quien sabe mas de Athena.

\- Terminara en empate, si es que el castaño no dice algo muy personal de la J-Pop singer, en cuyo caso corran por sus vidas, ella los estara persiguiendo.

47.- Sabemos que cierto pelirrojo es uno de los personajes mas populares del torneo -si no es que el mas- pero deja de shippearlo con cuanta mujer se te ocurra:

\- Docenas de OC

\- Athena

\- La Heidern

\- King

\- Mai

\- La Betty

\- Chizuru

\- La gemela muerta de Chizuru

\- Y me faltan mencionar personas...

48.- Hablando de la eleccion de Yagami, no lo presiones: algun dia escogera a alguien.

\- Y hay algo 100% garantizado: la elegida morira en el parto.

\- Chicas, hagan una fila para las inscripciones...

49.- Si vas a tener una reunion con Elisabeth, avisale que va a ser minimo tres horas antes de la hora que acordaste con los demas invitados.

\- A ver si asi no llega tan tarde.

50.- Duo Lon no es un medium. No va a contactar a los muertos... por mas cara de muerto que tiene.

51.- No culpes a Kula por el frio que hace... a menos que sea verano, entonces si lo provoco.

52.- Si ves unas gafas de sol que van en tu direccion, no las atrapes -y si se puede quitate del camino-.

\- No por lucir cool dejaras que K' te de una paliza.

53.- Los Ikaris no venden armas.

\- No intentes comprarlas... ni mucho menos robarlas.

54.- Si eres lider y/o miembro de una organizacion terrorista dispuesta a dominar el mundo en base a clones, ni se te pase por la cabeza clonar a Yagami.

\- Si cuando lo intentaron en base a Kyo, los clones salieron, en el mejor de los casos "defectuosos", ahora imagina con una sangre tan inestable.

\- Que no te extrañe si los clones estallan al mejor estilo Rugal.

55.- No todos los mayores de edad tienen cabello blanco.

\- Ni todos los de cabello blanco son mayores de edad.

\- ...y no querias que se molestara K'.

56.- Nunca le preguntes a Iori si se tiñe el cabello.

\- Sabemos que en tu vida has visto a un pelirrojo, pero no se te ocurra decir esto.

\- Sobre todo si aprecias tu vida.

57.- Ni le preguntes a Yamazaki porque tiene parte del cabello de rubio y el otro de negro.

\- Que no se te olvide, es un asesino a sueldo.

\- Y es un Hakkeshu.

-Y muy fuerte.

\- Y logro lo que Yagami y la Heidern no pudieron: resistir el Disturbio de la Sangre.

\- Y si aun asi te atreviste a preguntar, solo tengo unas palabras: Descansa en paz, pobre idiota.

58.- Si eres chica, esta prohibido organizar en el bar de King reuniones del Girl Power con las chicas del torneo. Y antes de que te molestes, alli van las razones:

\- ¿Sabes la cantidad de destrozos que pueden hacer en ese bar SOLO MAI Y YURI?

\- Ahora imagina a todas juntas... eso seria una bomba de tiempo.

59.- No llames a Shingo "Kyo sin fuego" o "clon defectuoso". No se merece que lo traten asi... aunque lo parezca.

60.- Durante el torneo, esta prohibido ofrecerle a Vanessa una cerveza.

\- Se pone de un humor tal, que ni Ramon quiere acercarse...

\- Imaginen a que grado: haria una buena interpretacion de Natasha Romanoff... y no solo por Viuda.

61.- Nunca saques el tema de que lucha es mejor:

\- Ryo empezara diciendo que el Kyokugen es el mejor.

\- Joe intervendra diciendo que el muay thai.

\- Los que usan poderes de algun tipo los usaran para atacar.

\- Asi como tambien los que usan armas.

\- Y los que usan movimientos ilegales no les importara dañar a quienes se encuentren a su paso -si, me refiero a ustedes, Yamazaki y Malin-.

62.- No intentes dar patadas voladoras como los Kim.

\- Ellos son profesionales, mientras que tu, bueno, te dolera esa parte, por no saber patear.

63.- No se te ocurra hacerle una novatada a alguien que apenas va a estar en su primer KOF.

\- No tienes idea de lo que vayan a hacer, o como vayan a pelear, pero tenlo por seguro, te patearan el trasero bien y bonito.

64.- Estan prohibidos los apodos siguientes:

\- Todos los relacionados al punto 36.

\- Maxima: Tony Stark... sabes a que me refiero.

\- Clark: Kent… no te hagas el inocente.

\- Ralf: el Demoledor.

\- Vanessa: Black Widow

\- Y otros que se les ocurran.

65.- NUNCA le hagas recordar a Rock su apellido.

\- Ya tiene mas que suficiente con que el eterno lamebolas de "ese hombre" lo saque a luz a cada instante.

\- Y si le sumamos que por el lado materno tampoco son unas dulces palomitas...

\- No se les haga raro si algun dia cambia su nombre, apellido y todo lo que tienen que ver con su pasado.

66.- No te preguntes porque cuando Chris se transformo en Orochi, mantuvo sus pantalones y ni siquiera se le rompieron al estilo Hulk.

\- No sabemos si eran pantalones comodos, solo, los mantuvo puestos.

\- Insisto, no preguntes, es un misterio que ni nosotros entendemos.

67.- Nunca les recuerdes a los tipos que son –o han sido- padres la cuestion de la edad.

\- Lo tomaran muy mal, y te demostraran que a pesar de que han pasado los años, aun pueden trapear el piso contigo.

68.- No dejes que Mai o Kensou vean películas romanticas.

\- O lean fics romanticos y melosos.

\- Se emocionaran mucho, y se nos perderan en "World of Athena" o en "Andyland".

\- Y después de haber visto o leído, se deprimiran al final por no tener a su amado (a)

\- Y los que sacan la peor parte son el maestro Chin y Terry: se quedan sin dinero por comprarles helados para que se consuelen.

69.- No intentes robarte las siguientes cosas:

\- Los guantes que Kyo le regalo a Shingo.

\- Los lentes de K'.

\- La gorra de Terry (a menos que te la regale)

\- Las armas de los que pelean con armas (Whip, Billy, Mai, Chang, Choi, Yamazaki, etc)

\- Si sigues vivo después de esto será una señal del fin del mundo.

70.- Y algo mas: nunca, pero NUNCA, le digan a Kyo que termine la secundaria. Los resultados pueden ser desastrozos.

\- El mundo ya no será tal como lo conocemos.

* * *

 **En serio, juro que cuando escribi el primer capitulo, no esperaba que alguien lo leyera. Que bueno que les gusto.**

 **Sin embargo, hasta aqui le voy a dejar en cuando a estas reglas.**

 **Gracias por su apoyo, y a quienes me sugirieron reglas, las inclui con un poco de toque personal -espero no se molesten-.**

 **Saludos.**


End file.
